


A múlt sebei

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, True Love, relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Végigsimítok az egyik sebhelyen, ami a mellkasomat szeli ketté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A múlt sebei

A sebhelyeimet nézem az előszobatükörben, miközben rágyújtok egy újabb szál cigarettára. Ez már a harmadik, mióta hazaértem. Koron a lábamhoz dörgölőzik és nyöszörög - kihallom a rosszallást a hangjából, mintha tudná, hogy a dohányzás mennyi ronda betegséget okozhat. Rég leszoktam már a cigiről, de ma, amikor éppen ebédszünetben felhívott anyám, nem tudtam megállni, le kellett rohannom a traffikba egy doboz piros Marlboróért. Titokban szívtam el az első szálat a tetőn, a többieknek azt mondtam, a mosdóba megyek, aztán egy másodikra is kiszaladtam a próba vége előtt. Mielőtt elindultam volna haza, még kettőt elszívtam, eszerint ez már a hetedik dél óta.

Folyamatosan köhögök, miközben letüdőzöm a füstöt, elszoktam tőle, mégsem tudom abbahagyni. Kinyitottam az összes ablakot, elindítottam a páraelszívót és a szellőztetőt a mosdóban, nehogy Akira megérezze, amikor hazajön. Ő is többször megpróbált már leszokni, most sem füstöl, és nem szeretném, ha mérges lenne rám, vagy ami még rosszabb, újrakezdené miattam.

Amikor anyám közölte, hogy apám a városba jön néhány napra, és nálam fog megszállni, azt hittem, összeesek. Nem akarom, hogy a közelemben legyen. Tessék, elmúltam harminc éves, és mégis ugyanúgy rettegek tőle, mint gyerekkoromban.

Végigsimítok az egyik sebhelyen, ami a mellkasomat szeli ketté. Egy kettétört sörösüveggel csinálta az öreg, amikor utolsóként végeztem az egyik évfolyamfelmérőn. Alatta egy hasonló, de sokkal szabályosabb vágás emlékeztet arra, amikor csak húsz százalékos lett egy matek dolgozatom, néhány apróbb fehér csík pedig akkorról maradt, amikor rajtakapott a bátyám pornómagazinjaival.

Apám mindig szégyellt engem. Nem voltam jó fiú, titokban festettem a hajam, az osztály egyik legrosszabb tanulója voltam, és jobban érdekelt a zene és a rajz, mint az, hogy híres ügyvéd vagy orvos legyek, ahogy azt elvárták tőlem. A szüleim úgy gondolták, hogy némi veréssel, fegyelmezéssel és azzal, ha minden szabadidőmet ők osztják be, megzabolázhatnak, és varázsütésre azzal a fiúvá válok, akit elképzeltek maguknak. Nem így történt, sőt, talán éppen ez a szigor volt az, ami miatt méginkább lázadozni kezdtem ellenük.

Én nem akartam olyanná válni, mint apám, öltönyös aktakukaccá, aki egy oltári felesleges adminisztrációs munkáért kapja a fizetését, miután végigszenvedett öt évet egy olyan egyetemen, ahová biztosan nem önszántából jelentkezett. Én a magam ura akartam lenni, és nem érdekelt, ezért hány törött csonttal, hány soha be nem gyógyuló sebbel fizetek. Nem csoda, hogy végül kitagadtak - aznap egy világ omlott össze bennem, sem pénzem, sem munkám, sem családom nem volt már, ráadásul akkor úgy tűnt, a Gazette-ből sem lesz semmi.

Emlékszem, miután összepakoltam a cuccaim, kimentem az állomásra, és felültem az első vonatra. Sagamiharán ment keresztül, gondoltam, leszállok és felhívom Akirát. Nem akartam egyedül visszamenni Tokióba, miközben a többiek a családjuknál pihennek - attól csak még nyomorultabbul éreztem volna magam. Akira gyalog jött ki elém, nem kérdezett semmit, csak elvette az egyik táskámat és segített cipelni. A családja szeretettel fogadott, az anyukája meleg vacsorát tett elém az asztalra, a nővére megágyazott nekem a kanapén, a nagymamája pedig kínos családi történeteket mesélt Akira gyerekkorából. Néztem ezt a családot, és irigykedni kezdtem. Szerettem volna, ha nekem is ilyen gondoskodó az anyukám, ha az én nagyapám is azon viccelődik, hogy ha majd befutott rocksztár lesz az unokája, vetet magának egy magánrepülőt. Akirát imádták minden hülyesége ellenére, soha nem emeltek rá kezet, és hagyták, úgy csessze el az életét, ahogy akarja, még ha nem is tetszett nekik, hogy a tanulás helyett a basszusgitárt választotta.

Akkor este, lefekvés előtt, miközben a Nintendóval szórakoztunk, bevallottam Akirának, szívesen lennék én is ennek a családnak a tagja. Ő erre nem mondott semmit, csak átölelte a vállamat, és hagyta, hogy kisírjam magam. Soha nem beszéltünk erről, volt olyan tapintatos, hogy ne hozza fel, milyen gyenge voltam abban a pillanatban, de attól kezdve Akira volt az, akihez minden apróbb-nagyobb bajommal fordultam. Soha nem zavart el, hajnali háromkor is képes volt végighallgatni a panaszáradatomat, megnyugtatott, amikor kiborultam, és én azon kaptam magam, hogy már rég többet érzek iránta a puszta barátságnál. És ő is többet érzett irántam, hiszen egy koncertet követő iszogatás során, amikor annyira becsípett, hogy az orcái vérvörösek voltak, fogta magát és megcsókolt. Azóta vagyunk együtt.

Akira volt az első, aki előtt nem szégyelltem a sebhelyeim, akivel tudtam beszélni apámról. Ő volt az, aki segített megnyugodni, mikor anyám felhívta a menedzserünket, hogy találkozni akarnak velem. Nem tudtam, hogy meg akarok-e bocsátani nekik. És Akira nem adott tanácsot, egyszerűen végighallgatta az érveimet és ellenérveimet minden kommentár nélkül. Nem nyilvánított véleményt akkor sem, mikor végül úgy döntöttem, találkozom anyámékkal. Nem próbált meg sem rábeszélni, sem lebeszélni, egyszerűen csak mellettem állt és támogatott - aznap éreztem magam életemben először önállónak és felnőttnek.

Ám hiába bocsátottam meg, hiába megyek haza újévkor látogatóba minden évben, és hiába van jogom újra a fiúknak nevezni magam, apám a mai napig megrémít. Talán nem is a verések miatt félek tőle annyira, hanem inkább azért, mert nem élném túl, ha újra kitagadna. Ha ismét eldobna, mert én vagyok a család szégyene.

Hirtelen nyílik ki az ajtó, időm sincs elrejteni a félig elszívott cigarettát, vagy magamra kapni valamit. Akira értetlenül pislog rám, amikor meglát, majd gyorsan becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, amikor meghallja, hogy tűsarkú cipők kopognak a lépcsőházban.

\- Ruki? Mi baj van? - Aggódik értem, hallom a hangján, nekem ettől pedig lelkiismeret furdalásom támad. Miért mindig ő aggódik értem? Miért ijesztem meg folyton a hülyeségeimmel? Miért mindig ő az, akinek gondoskodnia kell rólam?

\- Apám... idejön. Holnap.

\- Aha - bólint, majd lehajol, hogy levegye a motoroscsizmáját. - És tud kettőnkről?

\- A francba, dehogy tud! - És pont ez a baj. Nem mertem eléállni, és bevallani neki, hogy homoszexuális vagyok, és ahelyett, hogy a rajongólányokat fektetném meg, a bandám basszusgitárosával kefélek. Akkor biztos, hogy újra hátat fordított volna nekem.

\- Akarod, hogy átmenjek Ruruhoz, amíg itt van? - Akira egyáltalán nem mérges rám, pedig megérdemelném. Gyáva vagyok, még most sem merem magam felvállalni magam a szüleim előtt. Ez pont olyan, mint amikor a pornómagazinokat és a rosszul sikerült dolgozatokat rejtegettem az ágyam alatt...

\- Nem tudom... - rázom meg a fejem, mire mögém lép és hátulról átölel. Kiveszi a kezemből a cigit, a nyakamba csókol, a tekintetünk a tükörben találkozik, mire megereszt egy halovány mosolyt.

\- Nyugi. Nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Könnyen beszélsz, a te szüleid tök jó fejek, mindent elnéznek neked - morgom. - Az enyémek viszont cseppet sem kedvesek, ha rólam van szó.

\- Az én apám is seggfej. - Akira vállat von, és nyom még egy puszit a nyakamra.

\- Ja, de nem ütött-vert téged gyerekkorodban.

\- Nem, hanem lelépett minden szó nélkül, és cseszett fizetni a gyerektartást, úgyhogy anyám egész gyerekkoromban kénytelen volt halálra gürizni magát, hogy el tudjon minket tartani. - Ebbe soha nem gondoltam bele. Akira soha nem beszélt az apjáról. Sőt, tulajdonképpen semmiről, ami bántotta volna. Mennyi keserűség lehet benne, mennyi mindent nyelt le miközben engem istápolt?

\- Ne haragudj. - Nem csak azért kérek bocsánatot, mert nem tudtam, mit érez az apjával kapcsolatban, hanem azért is, mert ennyi éven keresztül én természetesnek vettem, hogy mellettem áll és segít nekem mindenben, de én ezt nem viszonoztam semmivel.

\- Hagyd - legyint, és a hálószobába sétál. Egy perc sem telik bele, már újra ott áll mögöttem az előszobában, tiszta ruhával a kezében. - Öltözz fel, nehogy megfázz nekem!

Teszem, amit mond. Csak most, amikor felrángatom magamra a nadrágot és a pólót, veszem észre, hogy mennyire átfáztam. Hagyom hát, hogy Akira a konyhába rángasson és teát főzzön nekem. Csendben kortyolgatom a forró italt, miközben ő a hajammal játszik. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy kisgyerek, vagy mint egy buta romantikus film szőke hősnője, mégis jóleső az érintés.

\- Tudod, mindig szívesen cseréltem volna veled családot - csúszik ki a számon, mire Akira keze megáll a mozdulat közben.

\- Minek cserélni, ha csatlakozhatsz is a családhoz? Takanori, élettársak vagyunk, az én családom tulajdonképpen már a tiéd is. Anya és a nagyi odáig vannak érted, az unokaöcsém folyton veled akar játszani és a drága nővérem folyton tőled kér öltözködési tanácsot - mondja nagyon komolyan, és újabb csókot nyom a nyakamra. Nem tudom, miért van oda annyira a nyakamért, néha már félek, hogy egy napon kiderül, valójában Akira egy vámpír. - Akármit is csináljon az apád, már nem kell félned, hogy egyedül maradsz. Én itt vagyok neked... mindannyian itt vagyunk.

Eddig én erre nem is gondoltam, de tudom, Akirának megint igaza van, és ez elég ahhoz, hogy végre megnyugodjak. A félig üres doboz Marlboro a kukában végzi, én pedig Akirára bízom a sebhelyeim, aki minden este csókokkal gyógyítja őket. Talán egy nap végre elhalványulnak, majd teljesen el is tűnnek.


End file.
